Athena, Yo, y mi otro YO
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: Parodia de la Saga de las Doce Casas al estilo de MTV. Saga, el buen caballero, blanco de las burlas de todos, va a tener un oscuro cambio cuando la desconsiderada dueña del Santuario le arruine la vida, provocando un terrible motín vecinal.
1. Ahi tienes tu maldito Santuario Pintado

"ATHENA, YO, Y MI OTRO YO"

Lo modifiqué un poquito… pero vale la pena…

Hace mucho tiempo, o es decir, hace algunos meses, todo era verdad, virtud y belleza en el Condominio de los "Solteros del Zodiaco", o como algunos misticos idiotas lo llamaban, El Santuario. Este quedaba arriba de Atenas, y era poblado por chicos, en su mayoría solteros, que representaban cada signo del Zodiaco. Fuera de sus funciones de proteger a su diosa, Athena, o la chica Saori Kiddo, todos tenían un trabajo aparte. ¡No podian estar con sus armaduras todo el tiempo¿no?

Ademas las infecciones, los impuestos … en fin.. veamos cómo fue que sucedió que estos chicos, hartos de estar en esa maldita isla rocosa, se hartaron de la desdeñante falta de atención de su diosa, y casi , casi estuvieron a punto de mandarla con el mismo Enma Daiosama….

Y todo comenzó, como siempre, como todas las cosas desconcertantes del mundo, por un loco perturbado (Que lo diga el pobre Gandhi, por ejemplo). O a alguien a quien nunca debieron echar a perder. Ese chico policía, intachable todo el, aunque un poco loco, llamado Saga , caballero de Géminis, que se desempeñaba como prefecto del Condominio y del barrio italiano… si, era muy buen chico..

Saga se despierta, y Kiki pasa tirando el periodico. Este le cae en la cara.

-Hoo.. hola Kiki…- dice el amable Saga. Este ni lo determina. El entra, y mira al Cancerbero de Mascara de la Muerte haciendo necesidades en su jardin.

-Oye, Death Mask… tu perro…

-Ya se, chico- dice Death Mask entrando.- Regalo de abajo. ¡Fluffy¡A la casa!

Todos están desayunando.

-Pues hoy tengo que recibir el Nobel de Química por tercera vez, que aburrimiento…- suspira Mu. El chico era asquerosamente inteligente. 289 de IQ, y solo grababa la versión europea de Jackass.

-Que bien- dice Milo engullendo mas comida. – Yo hoy conseguí los documentos secretos de Irán Contras. Me haré millonario con esa idiotez.

Todos lo miran un poco aterrados. Milo era un ladrón internacional buscado en 55 países del mundo. Y todo porque le gustaba "molestar con las computadoras".

-Eso no es nada, yo seré "Míster Universo" – dice Aldebarán de Tauro.- Seré el más fuerte ¡el más fuerte!

-Puah- dice Afrodita. – Pues yo ya creé el nuevo vestido para Eva Longoria… ¡quedó divinooooo¡Con esto ganaré mi tesis en Parsons y Tim Gunn no me volverá a decir: "arreglalo"!

Todos suben los ojos. Afrodita de Piscis era insportablemente arribista . Había participado en la quinta temporada de Project Runway, pero como se autoproclamó más lindo que Heidi Klum, lo botaron en el primer desafío.

-Eso no es nada, ya logré definir el sentido de la vida…- dice Camus de Acuario. Nadie le pone atención.

-Estúpidos. ¿Por qué demonios me tengo que topar con tanto ignorante du merde? Ojala Atenas fuese France- dice en su acento viejo francés.

-Y bueno… - dice Aioria jugando solitario por 500 ava vez. -¿Y el desayuno?

-Hoy le tocaba a Shaka- dice Mo con mala cara.

-Ay no- protesta Milo. – Si hoy le toca al hippie mejor ni le entro. La ultima vez su curry me hizo sacar hasta las entrañas del trasero.

-¡Cierra la boca, Milo, carajo!- protesta Aioria. - ¡Voy a comer!

-Nadie va a comer-dice Shura de Capricornio, que apenas oyó que Shaka hacía el desayuno se iba a devolver por donde venía. – Yo me piso.

-Y yo- dice Aldebarán

-Y yo- dice Milo.

Todos se van, y solo queda Saga. Y ahí viene el feliz Shaka con un montón de platos de arroz.. integral.. galletas.. integrales… y jugo de naranja…. Sin azucar….

-Ups. Todos se fueron. – dice desconcertado. - ¿Cuando aprenderán que la iluminación se conseguirá sin hamburguesas¡Pero que bien …¡Tengo un pupilito¡Vamos a hacer un ritual de agradecimiento a nuestro dios interior y a la Tierra antes de comer!

-Si, pero…- dice débilmente Saga. En eso Shaka ya está levitando, y uniendo sus dos manos y pasándolas por su izquierda y derecha…

-Si no hay agradecimiento no hay comidaaa- dice melodiosamente. Saga tiene que hacer lo mismo. Luego de que Shaka hablase en hindi durante una hora, y oyese su pobre estomaguito rugir, Shaka lo mira extrañamente.

-¡Pero que mala energía!- grita escandalizado. - ¡Tu chakra del hipotálamo está ensombrecido¡Voy a hacerte un masaje reiki ahora!

Y el pobre Saga sintió su cuerpo como chicle- Su brazo encima de su nuca. Sus piernas en flor de loto que se resquebrajaban. Luego de comer esa cosa llamada "desayuno", Aldebaran y Aioria se le ríen en su cara.

¡Ahora se volvió gurú ¡Saga es gurú ¡Dime que camino tengo que seguir para mandar mi energía al Universo!- grita Aioria muerto de risa.

¡Brillitos, brillitos a todos!- grita Aldebarán desternillándose.

Saga solo finge una sonrisa, pero una tabla de surf lo tumba. Es Camus, haciendo "snowboarding" en la mitad del Santuario.

-Oye, Camus, eso está prohibido… es un lugar sagrado…- dice Saga.

-Mira- dice el francés dándole dos billetones y un granizado, palmotéandolo en la cabeza. – Suerte, mi blonde petite.

Aioria y Aldebarán siguen riéndose. Saga solo asiente, y suspira. Ahí le cae una bola de boñiga en la cara.

-¡Corta, KIKI!- grita Mu detrás de Saga. Mu está realmente molesto.

-¡Idiota, esa bola era para mi!- grita afectado. -¡Ahora tendré que hacer la secuencia de la boñiga toda otra vez!

-Pero si no se permite suciedad en el Santuario…- susurra Saga.

-¿Y a quien le importa?- se burla Mu. – Esto ya es un muladar. Mas bien toma- dice dándole tres billetes y palmoteándole la cabeza.

-Pero…

-Oh Susana, no llores mas por MIIIII porque vengo de Microsoft y le robé a Bill Gates…- canta Milo, pero se sobresalta al ver a Saga.

-Digo, digo… enseñándoles a los discípulos computación.. jeje..

-¿No deberías estar entrenando, tu??

Milo sale a correr.

Saga suspira y se encuentra con Shaina, con quien estaba saliendo desde hace meses. Le cuenta todo.

-Aja- dice la vulgar chica. –Saga. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué¿Ya no te casarás conmigo?- dice Saga tembloroso.

- Soy lesbiana y te he engañado con Marin desde el comienzo de nuestra relación- dice Shaina cortante.

-Pero si llevamos 6 meses…

-¿Qué no entiendes?- le grita Shaina. - ¡Te he engañado con Marin y con las demás chicas del Santuario¡Cuando eres guía turística conoces un montón de gente!- dice yéndose, y tirándole la argolla. Saga solo sonríe tristemente, y va hacia donde el Patriarca.

-Hola, señor, si señor.. pues ya amonesté a Camus y a Mu…

El Patriarca lo mira y se tira al piso de la risa.

-Oye, yo te lo advertí, estas chicas que entrenan acá son peores que las mulas.. lo siento mucho, Saga, jajajaja…- dice cogiendo su máscara. – Y que Shaka te volvió pedazos¿no? Ese chico.. desde que su drogadicto padre, ese chico de los Rolling Stones, Brian Jones, me lo dejó alla en el Ganges, dizque porque es la reencarnación de Budha, (y Budha mismo me lo confirmó el muy juerguista), se ha vuelto cada año mas raro… ¿y bien, que te trae por aquí?

-Señor.. debemos presentar una moción disciplinaria para hacer respetar el Santuario…. Porque reina bastante indisciplina…

-¡Relajate, Saga!- dice el Patriarca. – Veras que mañana se comportarán como angelitos porque viene la dueña, es decir Athena, de visita. ¡Relajate y te dejo el día libre¡Mas bien ve al barrio italiano!

Saga se va cabizbajo, mientras los italianos le dan pistoletazos, o le tiran pizzas, o las niñas se quejan…

Al dia siguiente, Athena viene con su guardaespaldas a la inspección. Viene con una sombrilla. Todos los caballeros, de hecho, parecen angelitos. Ni boñigas, ni tablas de surf, ni mucho menos un rastro de arroz integral se veía allí.

-Sé que algunos trataron de eliminarme en el pasado por la mala paga de mi abuelo y de mi papi… -dice Saori viendo a Shura y a Milo. – Pero para que dejen esos metodos tan gangsteriles, ahora impondremos nuevas reglas. Uno, solo se dedicarán a meditar y a entrenar.

-¡Yajuuu!- dice Shaka. Le dan un montón de calvazos.

-Entre otras cosas, he visto que los prefectos no se toman su trabajo en serio…he visto tablas de surf por ahí, y cosas así.. es decir, que bueno que tengan un trabajo en un lugar como este, chicos, pero eso ahora se acabó…

-¡QUE!- gritan todos, incluso Shaka.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero ya he visto casos de gente muuuy pero muuuy relajada, y Shion tiene que controlar eso- dice al Patriarca.

El asiente haciendo muecas, y algunos contienen la risa.

-Saga, no estuvo mal, pero debes darle el puesto a otro..- dice Saori con una gotita de sudor. Este sonríe.

-¿Y como a quien va ser?

-A Mu, naturalmente, ha demostrado ser el más inteligente aquí..

-Pero si Mu y su boñiga…

-Nada. Y lo siento, pero tienen que acostumbrarse a las mismas prestaciones. Recuerden que son santos, y los santos no llevan nada material.

Todos susurran entre si, hasta Shaka comenta que sin su trabajo como maestro de Yoga y Tabla (instrumento hindú) estaría perdido, y Milo llora porque no hay conectividad eléctrica. Aphrodite se desmaya.

-¡Trabajo como un mulo cosiendo vestidos para niñas como tu y así me pagan¡Que falta de estilo, ¡Tu, con ese maldito corte a lo Jennifer Anniston! ¡Voy a llorar!- dice histérico, mientras Aioria y Shura le dan golpecitos en la cabeza.

Todos están furiosos, y solo murmuran. Saga se mira en el espejo, y observa a un Saga con ojos rojos.

-Hola, Clarice.- dice sombrío.

-¿Clarice? No conozco a ninguna Clarice.

-Yo sé, mi tessoro…- dice el Saga maligno. – Pero he vuelto.. es hora de que nosssotrosss vengamosss y nos apoderemos de nuestro puesto único…

-Pero si tu.. pero si tu habías desaparecido…- dice Saga lastimero..

-Bueno, tessoro… yo no lo diría assí…- dice mirándose las uñas. – La última vez que nos impusieron tantas reglasss, sencillamente, tu explotaste y yo aparecí… y trataste de matar a esa perra malagradecida que estudia en Stanford Ciencia Política y que dice preocuparse por los pobres, pero que solo explota su propio feudo… y he vuelto…

-Pero…

-Deja de ser debil, preciossso mio… mi preciosso…es hora de que seamosss uno sssolo…

-Pero…

-Mi preciossso…

-¡BASTAAAAAA!- grita Saga desesperado. Se acurruca.

-Mi preciossso.. preciossso mio..

A la mañana siguiente, Saga sale directamente hacia donde Shion.

-Hola Clarice…- le dice susurrante. Este se asusta.

-Ho.. hola, Saga… mira, lo siento, pero Mu es de mi signo y todo eso, y …

-¿Me hablas a mi?

-Pues.. si..

-¿Me hablas… a mi?

-Pues yo.. jaja, Saga, no te hagas el idiota …

-¿Me estás hablando a mi? – dice acercándose, y esgrimiendo un poder.

-Saga…

-Esto es por ser un completo cretino… ese Aioros era un completo playboy… y lo peor ¡ le gustaba la lambada! hasta la vista, baby.

Shion cae muerto, y Saga se pone la nueva máscara. Se mira en el espejo y comienza a peinarse el cabello.

-Ah si, tessoro… tenemoss que avisar que me deprimí y me suicidé…

-De acuerdo, preciosso mio….

-Y esa zorra.. ¿Cómo se le ocurre quitarnos nuestros trabajos? Pero primero, a vengarnosss….

Todos los Santos de Oro lloran, mientras Aioria pone una banda de mariachis a tocar y comienza a beber como poseso.

-Pero Gran Patriarca… yo si veia algo raro en su aura…- dice Shaka- Pero el retornará con un alma mas pura…- dice limpiandose las lágrimas con su capa. Este se la quita, y Shaka se sienta junto a Aioria y se echa un trago.

En la costa griega, Lanzan varias botellas de Bourbon y queman el ataud sin cuerpo de Saga. Luego hacen una gran parranda, donde todos terminan ebrios y furiosos. El nuevo Patriarca hace su carta de suicidio.

-Y yo te amare por siempre a ti y a Frances Bean…no espera, ese fue Kurt Cobain..- dice escribiendo con tinta de Hello Kitty.

-"Y así, viendo que la vida me ha maltratado, soy un patético caballero dorado que lo unico que quizo fue ser policia… pero digo que lo que uno hace luego lo paga… hasta pronto,

Saga"

-¿Y el reencarnará?- pregunta Milo fumando un puro.

-Si… - suspira Shaka. – En un alma mas pura…

-En un gusano…- dice Aioria, y todos se echan a reir, mientras Shaka amonesta a Aioria. La verdad sea dicha, Saga siempre fue el bobo del grupo. Esto enfurece al Gran Patriarca, que llama a todos a consejo.

-Chicos, con las nuevas reglas me siento como una perra pobre sin seguro social. Aparte de que vivimos en estas horrendas ruinas, esa nos llena de impuestos, y nos quita nuestros trabajos. ¿Qué será de Milo sin su dinero como hacker?

Milo se pone a llorar.

-¿O de Aioria y sus apuestas?

-Esa zorra me quitó mi pasaporte a las Vegas…- dice Aioria con los ojos llorosos.

-Y tu , Mu tu IQ se verá bastante desperdiciado…

Este alza los hombros.

-Ya lo estaba. Ademas ella tiene razón. Somos Santos Dorados, no somos cualquier solterón de San Francisco.

-Eso es porque tienes el IQ bastante desperdiciado- dice Mascara de la Muerte. – Porca Miseria! Esa bastarda nos quitó hasta lo de la Caja de Compensación Familiaree¡Ahora que le digo a mio papo cuando se entere de que ya no puedo hacer negocios en Atenas!

-Yo estoy molesto. ¡Por su culpa no podré participar en Mister Universo, y seguiré viviendo en esta pocilga!- grita Aldebarán.

-Ni pensar que ya no podré escribir mis obras ni practicar surfing porque esa blonde du merde no me permite vivir como un francés de clase media, no me puede dejar vivir arrogantemente ni tomar mi copa de Champagne.- dice Camus serenamente.

-¿Qué dice Afrodita?

-¡AY MARCELO¡AY ME DESPELUQUÉ!- grita llorosa. - ¡No habrán mas pasaportes para irme de este paisito de nada¡La proxima semana tenia que presentarme en Project Runway y por la culpa de esta maldita no podré ir¡BUAAA¿Qué sera de mi sin mi lifting y mi spá en Mykonos¡BUAAA!

Afrodita berrea por un buen rato.

-Tendre que volver a prostituirme…- dice sollozando. Todos se estremecen, pero era verdad.

-Bueno, a Dohko ni le pregunto, porque el maldito viejo ávaro es un proxeneta allá en Hong Kong, a el no le importa lo que nos pase… y ¿tu , Shaka?

-Ohmm…

-¡NO¡NO NOS VAYAS A ATACAR AHORA!- grita Aioria, mientras los demás se levantan asustados.

-No, solo pensaba…- susurra Shaka.- Por un lado, eso comulga con mis creencias, pero por otro lado, este mundo está lleno de gañanes, y yo también necesito comer… puedo pasar muchos dias meditando, pero tampoco soy suicida…

-¿Te unes o que?

-Pues… chicos.. yo…

-Ya.!Piensalo!- le grita Mascara de la Muerte. –Tu sufres y ella se va con sus 5 amantes a Ibiza a bailar trance. ¡No es justo¡Es un padre gatica que predica pero no practica!

-¿Es decir que lo que dice ella es falso?

-¿No le viste el vestido? Dolce y Gabbana de pies a cabeza, llevaba la maldita- dice chismoso Afrodita. – Y quiere que pasemos hambre, y quitarnos todo. Nos visita cada año y se complace en vernos sufrir. Es decir, yo no soy tan inteligente, pero ella debería hacer lo mismo ¿no? Que venda su mansión.

-¡Si!- dicen el resto de caballeros.

-Piensalo, Shaka- dice Aioria. – No podrás enseñar, tus discípulos se echarán a perder, y fuera de eso, no podrás volver a realizar un viaje sagrado en tu vida..

-¡Ni podrás volver a coquetearle a Sarasvati, con lo buena que estaba! Esos ocho brazos le hacen justicia- dijo Shura en tono morboso. – El idiota de Shiva se la robará.

-Está bien. Por mi que se vaya al maldito Nirvana, si quiere- dijo resignado.

-¡Eso es preciossos mios!- dice el Patriarca aplaudiendo. Todos se extrañan.

-Esto, mañana les diré lo del sindicato, eso…- dice retirándose. - ¡BUINAS NOCHES!

-¡BUENAS NOCHES, GRAN PATRIARCA!- dicen todos felices. Por fin este se levantaba en vocería de sus derechos.

-Ahora , tessoro, a vengarse… ya que ellos confían en ti..- dice mirándose al espejo.

Camus hace snowboarding, y el Patriarca le pone el pie, mientras le hace tragar el periódico a Kiki y oye ¡Jeronimooooo! . Mu despierta lleno de boñiga, mientras se oye un grito en la casa de Death Mask, ya que Cerbero, el perrito regalado por Malebolgia (la de Spawn), esta con las tres cabezas cortadas… y hay necesidades de perro por toda su casa. Le da laxantes a Aldebaran , y esto hace que su casa explote.

Aioria está comiendose las uñas, porque todas sus cartas y sus juegos están desaparecidos, y los encuentra desperdigados en un reguero de pistas, que conducen… a un centro de rehabilitación para adictos al juego.

-¡NO¡NO!- grita Aioria, mientras Shaka lo despide con cámaras atrás, para un reality. Este ahora se encuentra con su paciencia al límite, ya que al gran Patriarca le había dado por volverse "budista". No puede soportarlo haciendo ruiditos (y olorcitos) extraños en la meditación. Y fuera de eso, alguien le puso solo lembas como dotación por 5 meses.

-Esto parece más bien venganza de Saga..- dice Shaka temblando, junto a Shura.

-¿Mas lembas?

Shaka va a vomitarse.

Afrodita no encuentra sus pastillas para adelgazar ni su tratamiento para el cabello, y mientras grita como diva, el Patriarca los reune a todos.

-Oiga.. ¿es usted el responsable de que yo haya perdido 50 billones de dolares?- dice Milo enojado.

-¿Y de que me hayan anunciado por pederasta solterona y gorda por la television?- protesta Shaina. Le habia tocado volver al Santuario, ya que la echaron del trabajo.

-Ya, preciosssoss mioss…. Para eso hay explicacion… es el espiritu inmundo de Saga que vino a vengarse de ustedesss

-¿Porqué habla "assssi"?- pregunta Shaka molesto. Apenas mira una hamburguesa de Mc Donalds, se abalanza a comerla.

-Ah, por la gripe, ese Saga… se vengó de mi poniendome esta voz de Gollum jeje.. dice la máscara riéndose. – Chicos, ella no quiere que nosotros seamos sindicato, y por eso ha invocado a Saga. Y el muy traidor pues se ha vengado.

-Pues facil, matemos a la perra- dice Death Mask.

-Pero eso suena bastante mal…- protesta Mu.

-Pues mejor, el Santuario ya no es de ella- dice Afrodita. –Es de nosotros, y punto. Si no le gusto, que se largue y se consiga otros caballeros¡ja! Sabia yo que nunca puedes confiar en las chicas que se visten siempre de blanco.

-Pues si, eso suena mejor, si..- discuten todos.

-¿Qué tal una bromita pesada?- dice Camus. – Una lección.

-Si, porque no , si ..- discuten todos.

-Hecho. Yo la prepararé, mis preciossosss… ahora vayan a sus casasssss …

Shaka y Mu miran maliciosos, pero se van, junto con los demás.

Athena se ha presentado, con sus Caballeros de Bronce.

-¡Muy bien, Patriarca, tienes 5 minutos para explicarme la razon de esta revuelta insensata ahora!- dice enojada.

-¡Si, Patriarca!- dice Seiya enojado. Saori lo mira sorprendida, y el se ruboriza.

-Digo, si… señorita Saori…

Ella le coge un cachete, y los otros se miran entre sí.

-A ver.. Shun no sacrificó su cita con Ian Mc Kellen para venir a verlos toquetearse ¿si? Tengo mucho trabajo en Bulgari.

-¿Ibas a salir con Ian Mc Kellen?- le pregunta Hyoga asqueado. – Pero que bajo hemos caido…

-Callate, señor "yo participé vendiendo armas para la Toma del Teatro en Moscú el año pasado"- dice Shun arrogantemente. Hyoga lo pisa.

-Ya, chicos. Esto del Santuario me suena mal. Tal vez el Patriarca no está en sus cabales, y tal vez, hasta le de por conquistar la Tierra, pero claro, tendrá que matar a todo el gobierno chino para ello jajajajajjaja- se rie Shyru. Nadie lo entiende. Hasta que un montón de flechas aparecen , y una hiere a Saori.

-¡NOOOO!- grita Seiya tirándose, mientras suena la música de El Guardaespaldas.

-Ya es tarde, idiota- dice Hyoga. -¡Esta que se nos muere¡Medicos!

Shun saca su celular.

-¡Pero si tu eres medico¡No¡Estoy hablando con Luka¿Qué solo eres un actor¿Para que demonios me diste tu numero de telefono¡Si¡E.R si es real¡Ay no, me va tocar llamar a el otro, pero tendremos que empeñar nuestras armaduras si queremos traerlo!

-¡Que importa¡Traelo!- dice Shyru, que desenrrolla la otra parte de la flecha.

-"Ahí tienes tu Hijo de P.. Santuario Pintado. Att : Nossotrosss"- lee Shyruu. – Oh ¿y ahora quien podra defendernos?

Todos se quedan expectantes. Hasta que ven a alguien con un bastón y en tenis.

-¡DOCTOR HOUSE!- dicen todos a coro. El hombre los mira despectivos.

-Shun, si no es por otra sifilis o gonorrea "mágica" provocada por un bisexualismo que no se curará sino hasta que Disney se acabe, dime ahora porque diablos tengo que venir a ver a tus mariquetes amiguitos e interrumpir mis vacaciones en Mykonos.- dice el Doctor House a manera de saludo.

-Mire…- dice lloroso señalando a Athena. Este le sube la falda, se pone dos guantes. Seiya se le abalanza, pero Shyru y Hyoga lo detienen.

-¡Espera¿No ves que es un genio?- le grita Hyoga a su amigo.

-No, no es ninguna enfermedad venerea que da repentinos ataques de epilepsia…- susurra el Doctor House. Mira la flecha. Examina una punta y el aviso.

-Sencillo: Es un caso de explotación común y corrente. Un poco de morfina en grandes cantidades, y… vaya vaya, no es una flecha común…pero se debe a esto. Seguro ella es una zorra peor que Rupert Murdoch y explotó mas de la cuenta a sus empleados¿no?

-Bueno, les quitó algunas prebendas…- dice Shyruu.

-Bueno, agregando la magia, el poder y todo eso, tienen que derrotar al hijo de perra que mando a lanzar esa flecha, y solo asi ella se curará. Si se la quito, ella muere en el acto, y el seguirá siendo virgen- dice señalando a Seiya. Todos lo miran burlones y extrañados.

-¿Eres virgen, Seiya?- dice Hyoga. Todos lo miran a punto de reírse.

-Si- dice el molesto y ruborizado. – No entiendo cómo diablos lo supo.

-Porque no te rascas las bolas, hijo. Y otra cosa, tu, macaco- le dice al guardaespaldas. Cuídala y ve por ayuda. No para que la asfixies. Y ustedes, tienen que enfrentarse al sindicato de vecinos, y créanme , eso es peor de curar que un paro cardiorespiratorio. Morfina aquí y allá, y compresas para que no se desangre.

-Oiga..-dice Shyruu. - ¿No la va a llevar al hospital?

-¿Crees que esto es Suecia?- le pregunta House burlón. – Si no fuese por la magia y todas esas idioteces que los hacen parecer bailarines de striptease, ya la habría curado hace rato. Pero no tengo la culpa de que ella sea la debil y tonta reencarnación de una diosa de los tiempos de Pedro Picapiedra. O derrotan al idiota, que como es seguro se encuentra al final de este vecindario de locos, o ella se muere, y , aclaro, el seguirá siendo virgen- dice señalando de nuevo a Seiya, que gruñe molesto.

-Muy bien- continúa House. – Si todo esto sale bien, y si se llegan a desangrar como acostumbran y logran vivir y todo eso, la cuenta va para la chica- dice pasando un papel. – Háganla llegar al Hospital Universitario, y de paso.. si no me pagan, hallaré una forma de dejarlos intoxicados con BPL y otros virus de por vida. ¡Buena suerte!- dice yéndose en su lancha.

-Hijo de perra..- dice Seiya furioso.

-Hijo de perra..- dice Hyoga admirado por tanto genio e irascibilidad reunidas.

-Hijo de perra…- dice Shyru desconcertado.

-Hijo de perra- dice Shun molesto por sus secretos revelados.

-Muy bien- dice Seiya. - ¡Todos manos a la obra¡Vamos a salvar a Saori y a demostrarle a esa estúpida Liga Vecinal quien es el Dueño del Santuario!

-¡Vamos!- dicen todos decididos, mientras ven a su pobre diosa mantenerse viva gracias a su cosmos…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. QUien quiere ser Mister Universo?

¿Quién QUIERE SER MISTER UNIVERSO?

¡HAI HO¡HAI HO¡VAMOS A PELEAR!- dicen los 4 caballeros en fila. Llegan a la Casa de Aries. De pronto, los recibe un montón de ensalada de pollo llena de escorpiones. Todos gritan como nenas. Oyen una risa al fondo.

-¡Vamos¡Diganme que soy un bastardo!- grita Mu disfrazado de cerdito. - ¡Vamos!- grita correteando como loco alrededor de los 4. Todos lo miran como "Wazzup?", y el comienza a empujarlos como si estuviese pogueando. Shyru se corre, y Mu se va escaleras abajo.

-Pero que tarado- dice Hyoga. - ¿Qué clase de idiotas viven en este condominio??

-Definitivamente todo aquel que se disfrace de gnomo , de Santa Claus o cerdito es un pervertido- dice Seiya sacándose un escorpión del trasero.

-Uish¡Y ensalada de pollo, el muy animal!- grita Shun con asco.

-Una palabra, amigos: Jackass…- dice Shyruu horrorizado, pero no alcanza a decir mas nada, cuando le echan un montón de chocolate… con ¡hormigas! El pobre chino hace todo lo que puede para aguantar el dolor, hasta que despliega su cosmos.

-¡Whoa, tio!- dice Mu con cara de idiota. - ¡Creaste las "frito- hormigas"!, en fin…- dice, mientras toma una patineta con una rueda, y se estrella contra el suelo.

Todos lo rodean, enojados. Las cadenas de Shun lo cachetean.

-¡Ding dong!- grita una voz monocorde… de chica. - ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Como puedes pasar si no hay puertas!- dice Mu a punto de orinarse del susto.

-Que tengas un estúpido IQ de 197 no te hará salir de aquí, idiota. Siempre tengo que arreglar tu auto. Pero..¿que es esto? No me digas, otra vez tus amiguetes de tu convención Gay del "Viaje a las estrellas".

-¡Quitense!- dice Mu. Ellos miran extrañados a la chica. Gafas. Cabello largo. Botas militares. Falda. Chaqueta verde.

- Que seas la nueva concubina del amargado de Camus no significa que tengas que echarme en cara tu pestilente desprecio por la vida…- dice Mu con desprecio. - ¿Qué deseas ahora, Daria?

-Deseaba broncear mi trasero con mis padres en un horrendo plan de vacaciones, y terminé fumando crack con un francés que lo hace mejor que Rodolfo Valentino y al que ahora busca la policía griega por corrupción de menores, asi que me puse a hablar de filosofía y el se puso a hacer un granizado, pero no tenemos azucar… a menos de que busques a mis estúpidos padres y les quites todo su dinero.- dice ella en una retahila, mostrando el pocillito de azucar.

Todos quedan boquiabiertos, y a punto de burlarse de Mu, que había sido humillado 5 veces en una oración.

-¿No sirve de nada que te repita que no eres sexy y que los chicos inteligentes de Harvard se casan con alguien con mejor trasero?- dice Mu un poco abatido.

-¿Me das azucar, Aries, o no? Porque Camus está harto de calificar estúpidos exámenes de filosofía, y si no vengo con algo que le haga olvidar a sus mediocres estudiantes, disparará el gatillo en su boca.

-Ejem..- dice Seiya. – No es por interrumpir, pero debemos ir a destruir al idiota que ocasionó que ¡ATENA SE ESTE DESANGRANDO!

-¿Qué no saben?- dice Mu. – ¡Yo fui el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con esa estúpida bromita!

-¡BROMITA!- grita Seiya. - ¡ELLA ESTA MURIENDO ALLA ABAJO¡DEJANOS PASAR O TE ATACARÉ CON MI PEGASO!

-Ya, calma, "virgencito"- se burla Mu.

Seiya palidece.

-No me digas que…

-¡Todo el mundo! – asiente Mu inocentemente. - Lo que menos tiene House es ética profesional, por lo que tampoco conoce la discreción. Y por compadecerme de ti, ya que se que llegarás a los 40 años así, te dejaré pasar. Me conviene, ya que ¡PUEDO QUITARME DE ENCIMA A ESTA HORRENDA VIBORA Y A SU PATÁN EN SNOWBOARDING!- le grita a Daria. Esta ni se inmuta.

-¿Tienes azucar?- le sigue preguntando. Hyoga se echa a reír.

-¡Esta chica es bastante graciosa¡Me encanta su manera de escupirte en la cara toda tu hombría!

-Si lo dices por el patito y tus poses de bailarín del Bolshoi concuerdo en que las mentiras nunca fueron el mejor metodo para disimular- le dice ella venenosamente. Hyoga tambien se enoja.

-¡Voy a poner una maldita bomba en tu casa y te pondre mi cisne en tu…!

-Calma..- dice Shyruu. – Este hombre nos está dejando pasar. Debemos considerarnos afortunados…

-Vaya… ¿Qué se hizo Deepak Chopra? Lo mataste tambien con tus "Bolas del Dragon"¿cierto?- le pregunta ella.

-¡Esa es otra serie!- protesta Shyru. – Pueh, jamas había oído tanto sarcasmo hiriente en una sola oración.

-Me imagino que dirá de mi que soy un afeminado con cadenas suicidas y con tendencias transexuales- dice Shun con desprecio. - ¡Malditos inadaptados¿Dónde estan los abusones cuando se necesitan? Los populares estamos taan invadidos!!

-Si, eso dijeron cuando comenzaste con tus clases de costura clandestina porque no podías pegarle ni a un perro con esas cadenitas de los 80´s que solamente exaltan en vano ..¿una sexualidad dudosa?

Shun se echa a llorar en el hombro de Hyoga.

-Maldita sea… ¡es tan buena!.

-¡Basta!- grita Mu lanzándole ensalada de huevo, y muchos escorpiones. - ¡Toma tu azucar y largo!- dice, mientras le entrega una tacita. - ¡Largo!

-Si… gracias…- dice ella con el mismo tono monótono. – A propósito, est a ensalada se hace con guacamole, idiota…- dice, mientras se va en el snowboard de su novio, hacia arriba.

-Bueno, ya que les debo algo de honor.. – dice Mu avergonzado-… pues vengan y les limpio las armaduras, en fin… estoy tan solo…

Todos entran, y se resbalan con aceite. Esa era una de las primeras bromas de Mu.

Luego de ser electrocutados, y ser timados (especialmente Shun y Seiya) con chicles llenos de tinta negra, Mu los deja relucientes, como los Nobeles de su pizarra en una vieja esquina.

-¡Que les vaya bien, hijillos mios!- dice llorando como nena, antes de ser golpeado con un tiro de paintball en sus partes nobles por Kiki.

Siguen subiendo, imaginando con horror la clase de locos con los que se encontrarán arriba.

-"TAURUS GYM FITNESS"- lee Seiya. -¡Ah¡Trabajo físico¡Sigan, chicos, creo que yo podré con esto solo!- les dice el Pegaso muy orondo a sus compañeros.

-Oye, Seiya, pero yo soy cinturón negro en todas las artes marciales que existen…- dice Shyruu timidamente. – SE lo que es enfrentar a estos fortachones…

-¡No señor!- dice Seiya.- ¡Yo soy el que ha trabajado de escolta aquí¡Soy como Kevin Costner, pero mas joven y guapo!

-Ah, ya se me antojaba que tu habias sido el que habia trabajado con John John Kennedy. ¿Tu no fuiste el que le dijiste que se subiera a ese avion?- le pregunta mordaz.

-Oye, el quería mucho esos aviones, yo era "su hermanito menor".

-No, yo estaba ahí¿no te acuerdas? Le dijiste: "Subete, que a los Kennedy nunca les pasa nada". Y el dijo : "Que niño tan sabio, tiene razón, porque hayan matado a mi padre con un balazo en la cabeza, a mi tio en un tiroteo y mi madre se haya muerto de un linfoma no significa que me pase nada, Seiya, seras un gran guardaespaldas un dia"

-¡Oye!- protesta Seiya indignado. - ¡Al fin de cuentas yo soy el que siempre termina salvando a Saori¡Por eso es que lo hago¡Y veran que yo soy tan buen guardaespaldas como profeta!

-Bueno, allá tu…- dice Shyruu. – "A los Kennedy nunca les pasa nada" – dice, y se echa a reír.

-¡Ya larguense!- proteta Seiya malhumorado.

-¡Ah,no señor, no quiero que Saori, aparte de atravesada, termine con los sesos desparramados en cualquier auto, o muerta en un accidente de aviacion..!- protesta Shyru.

-Si, ademas nunca he tenido un novio en un gimnasio…- dice Shun mirándose las uñas. Los otros se estremecen.

-Ah, idiotas…- dice Hyoga sacando un cigarrillo. – Nada como los entrenamientos del soviet, si señor… como ninguno de ustedes, pateticos pardillos , hacia colas rogando por un papel higiénico, alla en Rostov…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta Shyru.

- Bueno, que aunque yo sea un flacucho palurdo, tambien puedo darle una paliza a ese entrenador sicótico.

Los tres entran al gimnasio, compuesto por varias secciones, donde entrenan varios actores, y chicos del Santuario, todos con musculos mas allá de la imaginación.

-Me siento flaco…- dice Seiya con la autoestima en el piso.

-Debilucho…- dice Hyoga.

-Sano…- dice Shyru filosóficamente.

-Sexy…- dice Shun picando el ojo a varios. Viene un tipo rubio gigante. Ellos se preparan para el combate.

-Hola- dice con voz de ardillita. – Llamenme Pulgarcito. El jefe dice que los busca. Vengan.

Ellos entran a una sala llena de columnas , de monumentos de hombres fortachones , y de afiches con autógrafos de Gokuh y compañía , todos en tanga striptease.

-Que gay…Seiya, tenemos posibilidades. Prostituimos a Shun y podremos pasar…- dice Hyoga con asco.

-¡Ni lo digas!- grita Shun. – Yo soy "niñita refinada". El es "machota machota". Las refinadas no nos juntamos con machotas¿entiendes?. Porque las refinadas como yo no somos como las machotas, que…

Se oye:

¡TRASH¡BING¡PAM PUN¡CRASH¡CROCK¡(&$&/$/$/$&$¡TRASH!

-¡YO NO SOY UNA MALDITA MACHOTA, MALDITA MARIPOSITA ROSADA!- grita un hombretón con un cuerno en la frente. Cuando Seiya, Shyru e Hyoga voltean a mirar, Shun se encuentra en la pared..

-Bueno, entonces no…- dice delirando.

Los tres miran intimidados al hombretón. Hyoga y Shyru esbozan una sonrisa.

¡TRASH¡BING¡PAM PUN¡CRASH CROCK CRACK CRACK!

-¡Que Helen me haya sido infiel no tiene nada que ver con mi maldita armadura, imbeciles!- grita sonrojado, y enfurecido. Shyru y Hyoga quedan en la otra esquina…

-Pues gracias por la aclaracion…- dice Shyru antes de desmayarse con la lengua afuera.

-Zhi…- dice Hyoga con cara delirante.- Amo a mi mamita…. Ahora debe estar revolcándose con Jack Dawson..- dice, antes de desmayarse.

-¡Amigos!- dice Seiya alarmado, y enojado.- ¡Oiga¿Por qué hizo eso?

-¿Qué te dijo el idiota de Mu allá abajo?

-Veamos….

"Si ella no hubiese sido una maldita despota que lo ha tenido todo en su horrible vida, (claro esta, yo me opuse a esta rebelion, jeje..), si hubiera visto que hay algunos que en esta islita de inmigrantes restauranteros necesitamos trabajar, y no, no me creas xenófobo, soy de Nepal aunque no se note, no habría sucedido esto. Y como pos que no se… el Patriarca se volvió muy raro. Es un tipo perturbado. Debimos molestarlo mucho, porque ahora por cualquier cosa hace bromas terriblemente pesadas. - ¡Me compró todos los "electrocutines" para los timbres!. En fin, te diré una cosa: Tienes que despertar tu séptimo sentido… y así vencerás al mafioso de la casa de Cancer, al adicto al juego y al sexo de la casa de Leo, al hippie de Virgo, al perdedor de Libra, al ladronzuelo de Escorpión, al fanático loco de Capricornio, al amargado de Camus ( Y A SU HORRIBLE BRUJA NOVIA DARIA) y al "chico con sexualidad dudosa " de Piscis, nuestro estilista, Aphrodite. Y sobre todo, con el imbecil de alla arriba, el musculitos: Aldebarán. Es tan idiota que no mira su trasero sino los cuernos que le puso su novia anterior…

-¿Y como hago para despertar ese séptimo sentido?

-Ah, enojate y eleva tu Cosmos. Si sientes algo allá abajo, eso es otra cosa .. .jeje…"

"Otra cosa.. jeje…"

"Otra cosa.. jeje…"

"Otra cosa… jeje.."

¡BING PAM PUM TRASH CRACK CROCK CRACK PUM!

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAAYYAYAYAYAY¡SÁDICO!

-¡ESO TE PASA POR NIÑA¡DEBILUCHA NIÑA ESTUPIDA¡FLACUCHA FEA!- dice el embistiendo, y mandándolo a otra pared con uno de los cuernos de su armadura.

-¡OIGA¡YA ME HABIAN ADVERTIDO QUE USTED ESTABA LOCO!- protesta Seiya malherido.

-¡VAMOS!- dice arrastrando a Seiya el Caballero de Tauro. - ¡A la de abdominales¡Uno, dos, hasta que completes 500!

-Pero…- dice Seiya lloroso.

Aldebarán lo amenaza con el cuerno, y Seiya hace las abdominales.

-¡NO ES SUFICIENTE¡Ahora, el TRASERO¡PARECES BRITNEY SPEARS CRUZADA CON UNA MORSA!- dice golpeandolo en los glúteos, y mandándolo a la máquina … de glúteos, donde lo tortura hasta la vez 500, golpeandolo si no lo hace bien.

-¡VEN, TRAGATE ESTO!- dice, haciendole ingerir un montón de esteroides y una malteada que le embute.

-¿Quién VA A SER MISTER UNIVERSO?- pregunta furioso.

-¿Yo?- dice Seiya debilitado.

¡BING¡PAM ¡ PUM TRASH CRACK POM!

-¡YO , NIÑITA¡YO¡YO ALCANZARÉ LA GLORIA!- le grita Aldebarán. - ¡A la de biceps¡PARECES UNA CALACA , MI ABUELA LO HARÍA MEJOR!

Seiya sigue, golpeado, pensando como despertar ese séptimo sentido….

EN LOS APOSENTOS DEL PATRIARCA…

-JIJIJIJAJAJAJAJOJOJOJJUJUJUJUJUJUJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJIJIJIJIJIJ….- dice el Patriarca muerto de risa, revolcándose. - ¡NO¡NO MAS!- dice viendo por 80 ava vez "Punk´d". Su rostro, inmediatamente se torna sombrío.

-¡Shura¡Traeme acá a Ashton Kutcher¡Es increíblemente sexy, y gracioso!- dice llorando de risa.

-Joderr..- dice Shura de Capricornio para sus adentros. – Si que se ha vuelto insoportable este gilipollas…

-¡Shaka¡Leeme otra vez mi "Karma"! Jiji… ¡rimó!

-Veo un terrible trastorno de personalidad… y eso que no tengo los ojos abiertos…- dice preocupado. – Y veo un muerto, don Patriarca…- dice sospechosamente.

-¡NOSSOTROS NO SSOMOSSS SOSPECHOSSOSSS!- le grita. Shaka, Shura y Aioria se quedan mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Qué le pasará?- pregunta Shaka telepaticamente. – Antes era mas irresponsable y menos excéntrico.

-Ahora se comporta como una nena…- dice Shura indignado.

-Elemental, mi querido Watson: - dice Aioria enigmáticamente. Prosigue un gran silencio..

-¡Pues que Punk´d es muy chistoso , jejejejejeje!- dice Aioria estúpidamente. Los otros le dan un calvazo.

-Ya , mis muchachines, chicos…- dice "bondadosamente" el Patriarca. Miren, para que vean mi bondad, aquí les tenemosss… digo, aquí les tengo algunas cosillas. Aioria: Un minicasino en tu casa… dice dándole una gran caja con juegos de azar. Aioria pone ojos de loco.

-¡SI¡Mi propio casino¡Hare blackjack todos los dias jajajajaajaj!- dice, mientras se va bailando a su casa.

-Para ti, Shura, una UCI y un Galil , nuevecitos… porque ya sabemos cual es tu trabajo, hijo…- susurra el Patriarca malicioso. Shura palidece.

-Gra… gracias, Patriarca… yo ya me iba…

-¡Hey!- protesta Shaka. - ¡Oigan¿A dónde creen que van¡Pues yo no seré tan idiota porque Buda no necesita bienes materiales para vivir, no señor!...

-Pues eso no lo dijo cuando le construyeron su… ¡propia minipagoda!- dice el Patriarca mostrandole en una colina una gran pagoda. Shaka voltea la mirada.

-Pues no señor.

-Ah, claro, te olvidabas de la tabla, los 5 sitars y las flores y frutos de alli, que lastima, tendré que devolver todo eso…

-¿Y arroz integral?

-Y elefantes… para que te sientas como en casita…- señala el Patriarca malicioso. Shaka se teletransporta y comienza a tocar tabla.

-Ah, que facil fue convencer a estos idiotas…- dice para sí. – Ahora veamos como andan los idiotas esos de Athena….

Apenas mira en su bola de cristal, observa a un Seiya siendo maltratado en el entrenamiento.

-¡Pero vaya idiotas los que contrata esta chica!- dice muerto de risa. - ¡Que facil será matarlos! Bueno… ahora me dedicaré mientras tanto a coser..

Saca un bordado, y pone "La Chica de Ipanema".

-Mira Saga tan lindo, lleno de gracia, como camina me hace enloquecer… ah… y es que eu estoy tan solo…AHHHHH ES QUE EU ESTOY TAN TRISTE ¡!AHHHHH ES QUE QUIERO ALPISTE!!!

Sigue cantando y se enjuga dos lágrimas.

Y DONDE ALDEBARÁN…..

-¡UNO¡CINCO¡SIETE¡CONTASTE MAL¡ERES UN MEDIOCRE!- dice Aldebarán pateando a Seiya en la máquina trotadora.

Seiya se recuerda comiendo nachos con sus amigos. Quedandose a ver películas con Saori. Se acuerda de que estaban viendo… Rocky.

-Ah, yo quisiera ser como ese chico..- le dijo Seiya aquel día.

-¿Cómo¿Casi deforme?- se burla Saori. – Lo siento, pero a mi me gustan mas siendo un poco menos.. musculosos…- le dice ella pícara.

-E.. en serio..- pregunta el a punto de atragantarse con una palomita de maiz. – Pero yo hago ejercicio y todo eso….si no quieres no…

- Amo mas a los perezosos que comen nachos con sus amigos..- dice ella acercándose. El tiembla.

-Yo solo soy un guardaespaldas….

-¿Y que¿No recuerdas la peli de Whitney Houston?

Estan a punto de besarse, cuando el , idiotamente pensó:

-"Ah, nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ella"

-Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti…

-Que importa..- dice ella arriba.

-No¡!soy tan debil!!

Y ese dia no hicieron nada…

-¡NO¡POR CULPA DE MUSCULITOS COMO TU LOS MEDIOCRES COMO YO TENEMOS COMPLEJOS¡NUNCA DEJARÉ DE TENER SEXO POR ESO¡VOY A COMER NACHOS!

-¡NO!- grita lastimeramente Aldebarán.

-¡DEJARÉ CRECER MI TRASERO!

-¡NO!- dice el grandote horrorizado.

-¡Y TOMA ESTO¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO!!!- grita, mientras le destroza uno de los cuernos de la armadura.

-¡AYYY MI ARMADUUURA MUUUUUUUU!- llora Aldebarán. Luego pone cara seria.

-Puedes pasar, remedo engendro mediocre ¡LARGO DE MI VISTA!!

-¿Y nosotros?- protesta Hyoga malherido.

-Ah, ustedes no me han demostrado que pueden…

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!- dice Hyoga congelándole una parte de la armadura.- ¡CIAO!- dice, mientras baila ballet. Shyru suspira, y se roba un frasco de esteroides, y Shun compra una malla de gimnasio.

-Bueno, chicos, llegamos a la casa de… "YO NO SOY ESTA PERSONA, MI TESSORO"- dice Shyru harto de las excentricidades del vecindario

- Osease.. Geminis..- dice Hyoga leyendo el mapa.

-¡Pues dividamonos!- grita Shun.- Seiya y el nerd por allá- dice señalando a Shyru.

-¡Oye¡Por lo menos yo traducia libros en vez de vender mi cuerpo!

-¿Y quien ganaba mas? En fin, yo me voy con Hyoga…

-Bro, yo soy hetero… que el patito no te confunda…- dice Hyoga estremecido.

-Ya se, ya se, tonto- dice cogiéndolo de gancho. - ¡El que salga primero llama a todos, yo no tengo minuuutos!- dice melodiosamente yendo por una de las entradas a la casa de Géminis.

Ellos se van corriendo.

-Pobre Hyoga…- dice Shyru con escalofríos. – Bueno Seiya, vamos por acá. Y por favor, no hagas algo estúpido.

Ellos también entran. Que cosa mas grave era entrar al hogar de un bipolar, loco y maltratado…

CONTINUARÁ….


End file.
